Lemur x Penguin: Pertempuran Dashyat Penguins Formation x LemurRider
by minyak tanah
Summary: Hanya kisah Fantasi Author mengenai pertarungan mematikan antara Raja otoriter melawan sekumpulan penguin yang sangat solider


**Lemur x Penguin : Pertempuran Dashyat Penguins Formation vs Lemur Rider**

Suatu pagi yang tenang di central park zoo New york.

Empat penguin tanggung kini tengah menyiapkan ikan-ikan segar yang baru datang dari pelabuhan setempat sebagai amunisi tempur terbaru melawan kawanan lemur yang membandel di kebun binatang tersebut sedangkan kawanan lemur yang menjadi musuh para penguin kini tengah menyembah-nyembah raja mereka king Julien yang Agung dengan lebay nya salah satu pengikut raja itu menjilati bokong sang Paduka Raja dengan tatapan tidak ikhlas.

"Maurice terus jilat bokongku! Ambil kutu laknat yang mengganggu goyanganku yang membahenol itu sebelum caesar mengalahkanku kembali di battle you keep smile minggu depan, akhhh iya itu maurice cepat kau jilat bokongku cepat kutunya sudah menggigit bokong kerajaan ku yang agung ahhh..

Ahhhh" perintah sang Raja sembari terus mendesah mendapati bokongnya terus di jilati patih kerajaannya Maurice.

"Baik baginda Raja yang mulia"

"Kaki! Mort mau kaki" seru seorang lemur kecil yang sejak tadi mengipasi sang baginda raja yang tengah di jilati bokongnya lalu berlari menggapai kaki sang Raja namun sayang beribu sayang keinginannya itu kandas ketika tendangan sang Raja mengenai telak tubuh si lemur kecil membuatnya terpental jauh memasuki Habitat penguin yang kini para penghuninya sedang mengumpulkan ikan-ikan segar sebagai senjata pemungkas menghadapi kawanan lemur yang semakin di keluhkan beberapa hewan yang menghuni Central Park Zoo kebun binatang di kota New york tersebut.

"Wah Mort suka terbang" seru lemur kecil itu ketika badannya terbang karena di tendang king Julien namun " Mort tidak suka basah" serunya sesal karena mendarat di kolam habitat penguin yang dingin.

"Skipper tidak berlebihankah ini? Kurasa balas dendam bukanlah hal yang baik yang dilakukan pada Kawanan Lemur di sana" tanya seekor penguin manis kepada penguin yang di panggil skipper itu.

"Private ini bukan balas dendam tapi mengembalikan harga diri penguin yang di injak-injak oleh para lemur yang rendah itu" tutur skipper lalu memegang pundak private yang ingin memprotes"lakukanlah prajurit!" Ujarnya.

"Baiklah pak"

"Bagus"

"Oyy Skipper " seru penguin lain yang lebih tinggi dari lainnya.

"Ya Kowalski ada apa hmmm?"

"Tidak hanya mau bilang senjata kita sudah dipersiapkan. Rico keluarkan!"

"Owekhhh...owekhhh"

Keluarlah bom,laser pemusnah,gergaji mesin dan masih banyak lagi yang keluar dari mulut seekor penguin yang memiliki codet dekat mata dan paruhnya itu.

"Bagus"

"Oh tidak"

"Yeah"

"Ayo kita beraksi" tanggap beberapa penguin melihat beberapa senjata berbahaya yang di keluarkan Rico tadi.

"Phil coba bacakan aku majalah ini ! Kurasa ada yang menarik tentang artikel di dalamnya" pinta Seorang simpanse kepada simpanse lainnya yang bernama phil itu.

Phil mengambil Majalah yang tadi pegang simpanse lain lalu membacakannya kepada simpanse yang memintanya tadi.

Phil menggerak-gerakan tangannya seolah bersua memberitahukan sesuatu dengan bahasa isyarat yang ia kuasai pada Mason simpanse yang tadi menyuruhnya membaca majalah tersebut.

"Para lemur saat ini menjadi objek penelitian manusia rupanya" gumam Mason setelah tadi ia mendapatkan informasi dari artikel di majalah itu yang di bantu phil yang membacakannya dengan bahasa isyaratnya karena Mason tidak bisa membaca.

"Phil mungkin saatnya kita mulai mengalahkan dua spesies penguasa kebun binatang ini" seru Mason lalu mengayunkan dirinya disebuah ban bekas yang di jadikan Ayunan di Habitat Simpanse.

"Hah lelahnya menjadi betina satu-satunya di kebun binatang ini" keluh seekor berang-berang mendudukan pantat di sebuah sofa yang berada di habitatnya itu.

"Aku jadi merindukan Ronda si Anjing laut itu yang dulu ku kirim ke Alaska...hah coba Lulu lebih lama dulu di sini tidak kembali ke Hoboken mungkin aku setidaknya punya teman curhat untuk berbagi masalah cihhh...cihhh lebih baik aku dengar dentuman gitar espanola di radi sajalah..Ayo radio sayang mamah datang" keluh berang-berang betina itu lagi membuar si Author jadi bosan melihat si berang-berang yang katanya betina satu-satunya di kebung binatang itu.

"Maurice Mana Mort? Si kutu kecil itu harusnya terus menyembahku sampai aku mati tapi di mana si mata sedih itu

Maurice cepat Cari si kecil itu sebelum aku murka mencambuk bokongmu" seru king Julien memerintahkan Maurice mencari pengikut King Julien yang lain itu dengan ekspresi seorang diktator yang menakutkan.

"Baik Yang Mulia Baginda Raja" sahut Maurice lalu berlari terkocar-kacir mencari si lemur kecil yang sering tidak anggap keberadaannya oleh King Julien.

"Ayo kita meluncur anak-anak. Operasi menggapar Ekor cincin di mulai" Seru Skipper menyuruh pasukannya untuk meluncur menuju Habitat lemur.

"Baik pak" serempak para penguin menyahut perintah Skipper.

"Mort Kau dimana " teriak Maurice di tengah-tengah kebun binatang.

"Aku di sini Maurice" sahut mort

"Disini dimana?"

"Di atasmu"

Maurice mendongkak keatas melihat Mort yang tengah memakan pisahan di sebuah dahan pohon

"Mort cepat Turun King Julien Memanggilmu"

"Benarkah Maurice? Asikkkk" Mort turun dari pohon itu lalu berlari kencang ketika sampai di darat.

"Haaah Lemur kecil itu" gumam Maurice geleng-geleng kepala melihat lemur kecil itu berlari sangat kencangnya.

"Hey Apa yang kalian lakukan dengan singgasanaku...uwahhh Mahkota ku" teriak Julien mendapati dirinya harus melihat singgana kerajaannya di hancurkan dan Mahkota kerajaan di rebut paksa di atas kepalanya.

"Owaeaaak...owaekk" ucap Rico menginjak-ngijak mahkota itu dan meludahinya.

"Mahkota ku...Apa yang kalian inginkan sehingga harus menghacurkan kerajaan kecilku" Marah Raja itu mengeluarkan Jurus Lemur Mata Merah yang sangat mematikan.

"Rasakan Ini Penguin Amis...HYYAATTT" Teriak King Julien mengayunkan tendangannya pada para komplotan Penguin sembari berlari.

"Formasi Bokong Bebek...Ayo kita serang..!"

"Uwahhhhh"

"Hyatttt"

Bragh!

Dugh!

"Prangk"

Dua serangan tadi bertabrakan sangat daahyat menimbulkan suara 'bag big bug" yang terdengar sampai telinga Mort yang tengah berlari ingin memeluk kaki sang Raja.

"Apa yang kalian inginkan dariku Hah ?" Tanya King Julien yang sudah bangkit dari ketersungkurannya tadi akibat mengenai formasi mematikan para penguin.

"Berhenti omong kosongmu Ekor cincin . Seharusnya kau tahu keinginan kami"

"Apa " sahut Julien memperlihatkan pantatnya pada sekumpulan penguin yang sedang emosi.

"Kauuu, berhenti membuatku emosi"

"Kenapa? Ada apa? Kau takut Melawanku ya"

"Anak-anak formasi Hidung Babi...

Hyattt Serang!"

"Uwohhhhh!"

"Kekuatan Roh langit Di aktifkan" Tubuh julien bercahaya merah pekat setelahnya kini julien mengenakan kostum Mirip Kamen Rider lalu berlari mengepalkan tangannya ingin menonjok sekumpulan penguin yang berformasi"

"Hyattt Lemur Rider Berubah! "

Brushhhhh

Blarrr

Groarrr

Burshhh

Suara efek akibat serangan julien Lemur rider berbenturan telak dengan formasi penguin Hidung Babi menghasilkan suara yang dashyat sehingga terdengar di telinga duo simpanse jahil yang tengah di foto oleh beberapa ilmuwan dan beberapa fotografer yang antusias memotret tingkah lucu dua simpanse itu.

"Phil kau dengar sesuatu"

Phil geleng-geleng kepala artinya ia tidak nendengar sesuatu.

"Mungkin kita telah menjebak para penguin itu Phil haha sehingga lihat kita kedatangan tamu yang sangat banyak haha" kata Mason sembari tertawa nista

"Ekor cin-cincin akhhh"

"Skipper owekhhh"

"Kau lu-lumayan hebat un-untuk seekoran le-lemur sepertimu"

"Terima kasih atas pujiannya akhhh" itu kata-kata terakhir yang di keluarkan para penguin dan julien sebelum mereka menutup mata dan tak sadar-sadar.

"Kaki!"

Mort berlari kencang meraih Kaki idamannya itu untuk mengikuti sang Raja yang tak sadarkan diri karena bau gosong di kaki sang Raja sangat beracun akibat efek radiasi menggunakan kekuatan Roh langit.

Sekian terima kasih

End

Minyak tanah


End file.
